


hey sorry its been a month

by haewon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, also mingi is very soft, eventual seonghwa hongjoong jongho i just havent gotten that far LOL, i have no life, idk why san is the way he is but it just kind of happened this way, texting fic, this is set in college sorry if this wasnt clear lol, yunho is a precious baby boy that needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haewon/pseuds/haewon
Summary: yunhoe: i did ityunhoe: but at what cost





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ateez fic yay!! i love them so much and felt the need to just write something about my baby boy. this is sorta yunho centric but idk ill try to branch off to focus on other things 
> 
> im also in college (second year yay!!) so we'll see how much time i pretend to be funnt and actually update this thing!
> 
> also this happens to be my first full text fic on here so we'll see how this goes!! JUST AND FYI the format looks better on a phone lol
> 
> thanks for reading :-)

_my bffls<3_

**san**:  
ok so did u guys know that it takes exactly 364 licks to get to the center of a tootsie pop

**wooyoung**:  
no, but thanks for letting me know

**yunhoe**:  
ok but the question is was it ur own experiment or something u just googled

**san**:  
well i mean i was reminded of it because mingi kinda looks like that owl with the glasses on so we were talking about it

**wooyoung**:  
he really do look like that tho

**san**:  
and he said whoever could do it faster wins and i ended up winning quite easily cuz he chickened out after a hundred licks

**wooyoung**:

why does that lowkey sound hot

**san**:

hmmmm ok.

**san**:

im casually gonna pretend i just didn't read that

**san**:

so now he owes me five dollars and a kiss on the cheek

**yunhoe**:

oh lucky u CHEATER

**yunhoe**:

last time i checked only bffs get kisses and U aren't HIS bff >:( he isn't in the bffls chat

**san**:

damn it really aint that deep ur the only one im seeing rn

**yunhoe**:

u r gosh darn right

**wooyoung**:

i regret learning how to read more and more each day

**wooyung**:

but srsly omg r u ok? ur tongue isn’t bleeding is it

**san**:

hmm idk why don’t u come over and check ;)

**yunhoe**:

disgusting

**yunhoe**:

but wow...mingi...haven’t heard that name in awhile

**wooyoung**:

we were literally just

**wooyoung**:

never mind,

**yeosang**:

u mean since the last time u talked to him u got so nervous because he was wearing those skinny jeans u like and then u fainted on the practice room floor and then we had to bring u to the hospital because u got a concussion and how you’ve been avoiding him for the past month and a half because if you see him in person it’ll probably happen again

**wooyoung**:

LOOOL omg thats my BEST FRIEND

**yunhoe**:

ok leave me along what did i ever do to u ?? how did you even remember all of that

**yunhoe**:

also wow thanks for staying silent this whole time just to attack me

**yeosang**:

yw

**san**:

wait rip u never talk to mingi anymore?? now i feel kinda bad cuz he keeps asking me about you and i keep saying yunho is too busy trying to finish his lego collection to talk to anyone but his mom

**san**:

i just thought he was fucking with me so i made up this double life for u

**wooyoung**:

dang how does it feel to be living a lie

**san**:

it also includes that i haven’t seen u since we graduated high school two years ago

**san**:

wow now i feel kind of bad.

**yeosang**:

two years ago lmao?? but anyways ur just now feeling guilty about it

**san**:

hey HEY now saying that makes it sound like it was the wrong thing to do

i regret nothing i will reemphasize that i only feel "kind of" bad

**wooyoung**:

what an elaborate little scheme you've got going there sannie. props to u

**yunhoe**:

ur so mean he would never believe that...i used to talk about you all the time and just up until recently too!!! there’s no way he’d think that’s at all true :-(

**san**:

last week he asked me if you’re doing well and i said the last time i heard from the poor soul (you)

**san**:

u drank so much at ur uncles second cousins wedding u passed out and then when u woke up u were convinced u were spiderman so u tried to web the ceiling and when it didn’t work u started crying

**san**:

idk my guy big boyfriend man ate all of my words right up. i love mingi hes a great friend. doesn't ask many questions. if i had something i need his help with, he'd help me with no objections.

**yeosang**:

passing out seems to be the common theme here

**wooyung**:

no one is gonna comment how strange n' oddly specific that just was?

**yeosang**:

no wonder he believes u

**yeosang**:

if i was him i would

**wooyoung**:

just me? ok.

**san**:

read _5:49pm_

**yunhoe**:

why r u doing this to me i would never do something like that

**yunhoe**:

also why would u even know that? what was the context

**san**:

dude remember u sent out postcards and everything

**wooyoung**:

oh my god when will this all END

**yunhoe**:

ok san....STOP SLANDEring me and using mingi’s kindness and understanding for ur own entertainment u jerk >:(

**yeosang**:

if ur so worried about his impression of you why don’t you just start talking with him again

**yunhoe**:

my baby heart isn’t ready

**yunhoe**:

im still recovering from the shock of not being spiderman :)

**san**:

when u say that do u mean skin-tight suit spiderman or  
like a man with eight hair legs

**san**:

oh my god i had such a good thought just now: yunho in those tights 

**san**:

just imagine the thighs on that man

**yeosang**:

no thank u

**wooyoung**:

anyways yeah i agree with yeosangie, just talk to him!!im sure he’ll be happy to know that you’re doing well

**yunhoe**:

oof why r my friends so much more useful than me

**san**:

that’s not true! does ur degree in neurology mean nothing to u anymore???

**yunhoe**:

brb ok let me just text him. this will be fine. just fine

**san**:

u dont sound very convinced my friend lol

**wooyoung**:

look our baby yunho is finally growing up :) (san SHUT ty)

**wooyung**:

but also wow i wish others would have the same kind of bravery and competence he has instead of hiding behind some sort of fake complex based solely around flirting and ignorance :-)

**san**:

wow damnnn go off

**san**:

ok but for real who is that @ its giving me goosebumps forreal

**san**:

wooyung is very attractive when he’s mad

**yeosang**:

oh that was a bit too long for my patience so i only skimmed

**yeosang**:

i can sense unresolved conflicts

**wooyoung**:

lol wat? but n e ways yay go yunho!!

_friends forever_ (!)

**yunhoe**:

hey mingi :-)

**mingi**:

sup

**yunhoe**:

oh wow i didn’t expect u to reply that quick

**mingi**:

well anything for my number one

**mingi**:

bro

**yunhoe**:

anyways i was wondering when we could see each other again hehe

**yunhoe**:

i feel like i haven’t seen u in forever and im sorry if  
this is coming off as too forward :-(

**yunhoe**:

but i haven’t been ignoring u ive just been very busy  
with school and everything

**yunhoe**:

sorry if it seems like excuses but im very serious!!

**mingi**:

yeah i know it’s totally ok san told me all about ur  
little lego collection, it’s cute

**mingi**:

also it’s totally chill, no need to apologize. we can hang rn?

**mingi**:

ill quit my job and we can go somewhere

**yunhoe: **

OMG ur not texting at working r u :-(

**mingi**:

haha what ofc not

**mingi**:

its not liek im typin as fast as i can  
cuz my mananager is starring me down  
from acros t he room ahaha

**mingi**:

lol what y woud u thin that ...oh no!  
someting cae up ttyl

**yunhoe**:

ok let me know when we can hang out !!! :-)

_my bffls<3_  
  


  
**yunhoe**:

i did it

  
**yunhoe**:

but at what cost

  
**wooyung**:

but he said yes right

  
**yunhoe**:

yah he was willing to drop everything just to see me

**yunhoe**:

he said i was cute

  
**yunhoe**:

i think i really need to invest in some legos or something GOD

  
**yunhoe**:

so idk how to feel like im overwhelmed my heart is beating very fast i think i just got super flushed all of a sudden what is this feeling

**yunhoe**:

getting slightly dizzy

**yeosang**

deep breathes. find somewhere to sit and calm down. drink some of ur apple juice. you'll be fine

**wooyoung**:

i can be there in ten minutes if u need me just drop ur location

**san**:

ahh he totally wants to fuck...with....u

**san**:

mingi literally went: don't ignore me _aha_ ...,, ur so sexy

**wooyoung**:

say something stupid again choi ill bite ur whole fucking hand off

**wooyoung**:

but congrats yunho!!! im sure everything is gonna be just fine :))

**yunhoe**:

currently sitting in a comfy chair and feel much better

**yeosang**:

hmm yeah i wonder what this could all mean ... lol

**san**:

lmao i luv my desire

**wooyoung**:

the "L word" for sure <

**yunhoe**:

oh. OH. oh dear

**san**:

ah;,.,; the l word.

**san**:

lettuce

**san:  
**

also known as lechuga

**yeosang**:

well anyway this has been fun but i gotta get to my lecture plz update me if anything else goes down

**wooyoung**:

yeah! hehe maybe he’ll even text u first next time yunho

**yunhoe**:

oHHH well that’s a thought. makes me nervous

**yunhoe**:

but ill talk to u guys soon!! <3

  
**wooyung**:

ill be at the library if anyone needs me!! bye bye!!

  
**san**:

wait ive done some critical thinking and decided we werent actually talking about lettuce

  
**san**:

guys hold on is it a vegetable??

  
**san**:

oh is it something fancy like a legume

  
**san**:

guys??

  
**san**:

guess im going to the library

**wooyung**:

dont u dare.


	2. please save him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe mingi's perspective! yay!! everyone is finally here!!

_complete strangers + small child_

**mingi**:  
hey guys if we‘re ever gonna do it do you think he’ll keep his socks on

**mingi**:  
i just wanted to share my thoughts. opinions anyone?

**hongjoong**:  
why would u ever say something like that

**jongho**:  
yes, i have a question.

**jongho**:  
do u take constructive criticism op?

**mingi**:  
not when im right, sorry

**jongho**:  
ur straight up. nasty. 

**jongho**:  
u kiss ur mother with that mouth? disguTINg 

**seonghwa**:  
i don’t get it. and i don't want to. 

**seonghwa**:  
who are we talking about here? and what about socks?

**hongjoong**:  
mingi, please, don’t elaborate any further on that. 

**mingi**:  
i kinda like the feeling of doing something risqué 

**mingi**:  
it’s kinda hot 

**seonghwa**:  
i don’t like the way that sounds um

**jongho**:  
if you don’t shut your ass up im gonna start kink-shaming 

**jongho**:  
i will not hesitate to beat ur ass 

**mingi**:  
let me give you an example 

**mingi**:  
taking a bite of the banana before you peel it

**hongjoong**:  
exucse me what? that doesn't make it any clearer 

**jongho**:  
THIRD EYE OPENED 

**jongho**:  
thank you brother for giving me the opportunity to understand

**hongjoong**:  
ok...nvm 

**seonghwa**:  
im just as confused, if not more than i was before

**hongjoong**:  
but seriously who are you talking about?

**hongjoong**:  
you’re making me kind of nervous 

**mingi**:  
ok i have something to tell you guys

**mingi**:  
there’s this guy 

**seonghwa**:  
ASDJDKDJAKJDSLSJKSK?? WHAT WHAT ASDJKLDJLKSAJDKLASJDASDJAKLSDJ:ASDKJSA???

**seonghwa**:  
since when? im just curious.

**jongho**:  
hyung that was scary 

**mingi**:  
well, his name is yunho, do you remember him? 

**hongjoong**:  
ah that guy that was in our contemporary dance class last semester

**mingi**:  
yes him!!! 

**mingi**:  
omg you must really care about me 

**hongjoong**:  
i mean...you two got along so well and he stood out a lot. it's hard for me not to remember 

**jongho**:  
oh yeah. you kept talking about that guy for like three months straight 

**jongho**:  
and then you stopped so we thought he died in some horrible freak accident. 

**hongjoong**:  
ur the only one who thought that. 

**mingi**:  
no he just got a concussion, and has been really busy for awhile so we never got a chance to talk

**jongho**:  
or that’s what he wants u to think 

**mingi**:  
wat 

**jongho**:  
i didn’t say anything 

**mingi**:  
anyway 

**seonghwa**:  
hold on this is a lot to take in 

**seonghwa**:  
someone like you...mingi...this guy must be a very special case

**mingi**:  
LOL what is that supposed to mean 

**hongjoong**:  
ignore it 

**hongjoong**:  
he’s still in shock

**jongho**:  
LMAOOOOOO

**mingi**:  
moving on 

**mingi**:  
he texted me out of the blue while i was at work earlier today 

**mingi**:  
and he asked when we could meet up so now idk what to do

**mingi**:  
im embarrassing 

**jongho**:  
and awkward. and annoying. and loud. the list goes on 

**mingi**:  
thanks for the contribution bro 

**jongho**:  
no problem

**mingi**:  
but he asked me when i was able to meet up 

**seonghwa**:  
how about this weekend? ill help you.

**seonghwa**:  
if you go on your own accord wearing and looking like you usually do ill only feel guilty if it goes south. 

**hongjoong**:  
who cares about your outfit, you just have to bring your perfect personality :) 

**hongjoong**:  
if yunho took the initiative to text you first then he just obviously enjoys talking to you 

**hongjoong**:  
especially if you haven’t talked in awhile. it’ll be ok, i believe in you! 

**jongho**:  
GOD SPEAKS AGAIN 

**jongho**:  
ugh that was so well worded if i was mingi i would probably be crying rn

**mingi**:  
s-shut up

**mingi**:  
that makes me feel so much better

**seonghwa**:  
wow now i feel bad 

**hongjoong**:  
don’t worry hwa u were just trying to be nice! we all know u care about mingi so it’s ok :p

**seonghwa**:  
ah...i see

**seonghwa**:  
yes thank you very much

**jongho**:  
hehe uwu he’s panicking 

**seonghwa**:  
shut up before i smack u 

**mingi**:  
anyways lemme text yunho back real quick 

_best friends forever <3_

**mingi**:  
yunho wassup 

**mingi**:  
i was thinking we could maybe meet up this weekend? only if you’re free 

**yunho**:   
omg hi!! yes of course that totally works for me :-) 

**yunho**:  
we can get dinner or catch a movie or something like that ? let’s meet outside the arts building!! 

**yunho**:  
when it gets closer to the day we can plan it out in more detail!!!

**mingi**:  
hm ok 

**yunho**:  
see u saturday then! 

**yunho**:  
and thxs for replying to me so quickly!<3 

**mingi**:  
yes, ofc. see u then 

_complete strangers + small child _

**mingi**:  
hey guys this is bad. i really like him

**seonghwa**:  
it really is that easy huh 

**jongho**:  
this dude must be super charming if he can woo you like this 

**hongjoong**:  
you two are so smitten 

**hongjoong**:  
its so cute 

**seonghwa**:  
so what did you guys decide on? 

**mingi**:  
this saturday. probably dinner and a movie. 

**jongho**:  
hmm im no expert but that sounds like a date to me

**jongho**:  
not to throw assumptions around or anything tho... 

**seonghwa**:  
huh right that is kind of suspicious;; 

**seonghwa**:  
just two dudes going on a dinner and movie date ...

**hongjoong**:  
im glad it all went well!

**hongjoong**:  
two friends can do all kinds of things together, dont worry about it mingi!!

**mingi**:  
ur the only one i really trust hyung

**hongjoong**:  
hwa and i go to the movies all the time and we don’t consider them dates 

**hongjoong**:  
we've also gone out for dinner plenty of times too! it's fine!!

**seonghwa**:  
we dont 

**seonghwa**:  
haha yep 

**jongho**:  
rip 

**jongho**:  
anyways good luck with that mingi 

**hongjoong**:  
you guys are already friends, so it should be just fine. it’s like a little reunion

**mingi**:  
yes. yes friends love my best friend yunho

**mingi**:  
love him 

**seonghwa**:  
haha i know the feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp lol once again thank you for reading!
> 
> ive found that my classes r already dragging me down so lets say...ill try and update again next week! :)


End file.
